


Thinking too hard

by dotexotic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotexotic/pseuds/dotexotic
Summary: Noctis is thinking while at the beach(First time writing anything, feel free to rip me to shreds)





	Thinking too hard

Noctis leaned against the rail as he looked out to sea, pensive as always. He was never one to talk much, but thoughts and worries always filled his mind. Worries of what kind of king he would become; worries about his dad and his health; worries if his friends were happy or not. Sometimes he even worried if his friends were actually his friends. 

He sighed at the last thought. He knows he shouldn't be worried about those three, but it's hard to stop the tiny voice in the back of your head. It always finds a way to worm its way to the front. 

Ignis' and Gladio's families have both served the Crown for hundreds of years. They were told (and paid) to stick by him. Throughout their years together, they've earned each others respect and trust. Ignis tends to be a mother hen at times and Gladio tends to kick is ass all the time. 

And then there's Prompto.

Blowing some hair out of his eyes, he noticed some movement on the beach below. His freckled friend was excitedly collecting seashells, jumping from one shell to the next. Prompto, somehow knowing he was being watched, perked up to look at him. With a toothy smile on his face, he waved excitedly pointing at his collection. Smirking, he gives a small wave back and a thumbs up. Prompto always managed to find the fun in any situation. Thinking back to their high school days, he wondered what he did to deserve such an unassuming friend. 

Prompto always somehow managed to make him feel normal. Like he was never afraid to be around him. The blonde never shied away: from surprising him by jumping on his back, to slapping his ass while in training, to pranking him at every opportunity. There was never a quiet moment and a smile to always be had. 

He wonders if Prompto really knows how much he means to him. Noctis doubts he'd ever be actually able to articulate it properly. He's never been the best with words.

Suddenly, something small object appears in his vision and smacks him in the nose. 

"Ow! What the..." He knows instantly where it it originated from.

He can hear Prompto snigger from the beach, "I can hear you thinking all the way down here! Use that to warp down. I need your help to carry these back to the hotel!" He awkwardly holds out the piles in his hands, dropping some shells in the process.

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he gracefully warps down to the beach. He adds the previously thrown shell into Prompto's hands and then bends down to grab some of the ones he dropped. He pretends to act annoyed, but he cant hide the smirk on his lips. "Ya know, that's abuse of royal powers."

"You can call it 'volunteering'" Prompto replied, tilting his head due to his hands being full. 

"More like volun-told," Noctis scoffed back,"What are you going to do with all of these anyways?" continuing to pick up the rest, naturally dropping some in the process. 

Prompto leans back and forth on his heels and speaks enthusiastically, "It's a secret! A master plan! You'll see!" He point his elbow in the direction of the stairs. "Wanna race? Last one there is... uhh... hmm..." He paused to think.

Unable to think of anything, Prompto just starts running towards the stairs, laughing.

Noctis wasn't really paying attention. "Hey!! Not fair! I'm the one helping you!" He yelled in the blondes direction. Although competitive as he was, he couldn't find himself to be mad at Prompto. He knew he was just trying to cheer him up.

He picked up a shell and crouched in preparation to warp. He'd let Prompto win this time, but only by a hair. His friend deserved that much. 

Noctis realized that maybe he didn't need to worry about it at all.


End file.
